


What would you say?

by BloodErroR



Series: AnkyouWeek [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Pudding, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: "Kayano, si en algún momento le hubieras confesado a Nagisa tus sentimientos ¿Qué le habrías dicho después?" ". . . ¿Qué?" "Es Nagisa. Él no cree que en algún momento pueda gustarle a alguien. Así que, si él te preguntara por qué te gusta ¿Qué le dirías?" ". . ." Kayano dejó la cuchara en la mesa mientras suspiraba con pesadez. La respuesta era fácil, bastante.





	What would you say?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [-What would you say?-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046112) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR)



_"Si en algún momento le hubieras confesado a Nagisa tus sentimientos ¿Qué le habrías dicho después?"_

_". . . ¿Qué?"_

_"Es Nagisa. Él no cree que en algún momento pueda gustarle a alguien. Así que, si él te preguntara por qué te gusta ¿Qué le dirías?"_

_". . ."_

Kayano dejó la cuchara en la mesa mientras suspiraba con pesadez y miró su móvil de reojo, esperando a que Nakamura le mandara otro mensaje a lo largo de la noche.

El silencio de su cocina era roto únicamente por su pausada respiración, el plato vacío que yacía en la mesa frente a ella debería ser lavado cuánto antes, pero no parecía que eso entrara en los planes de la chica por el momento. Apartando un mechón de su pelo verde y colocándolo tras su oreja, miró con atención el plato de su cena y luego el envase del flan que había tomado de postre.

Era bastante tarde y debería estudiar. O al menos concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Nagisa, pero aquella conversación con su amiga se lo impedía.

— _"Si Nagisa me preguntara por qué me gusta ¿Qué le respondería?"_ — Se preguntó a sí misma mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

La respuesta era fácil, bastante.

Nagisa había sido el único capaz de romper su fachada de actriz, el único capaz de ver a través de esa pared tan falsa que ella misma construyó junto a los tentáculos. Y no sólo eso. Si no que la derrumbó. La derrotó. La eliminó con un simple e inesperado movimiento, salvándola de ella misma y de lo que aquella máscara que había decidido llevar le causaba. Nagisa consiguió destruir el dolor que los tentáculos le infligían en silencio, venció a la supuesta y perfecta asesina en la que se había convertido y le ayudó a entender que no debía llevar la carga de su dolor sola.

Cualquiera que hubiera estado en su situación se habría enamorado de Nagisa de la misma forma ¿Verdad?

Después de todo ella había llegado a la clase E estando rota, rota y perdida. Siendo un mero despojo de lo que antes había sido, buscando venganza por la muerte de su hermana, aún si eso implicaba tener que soportar el suplicio y sufrimiento de los tentáculos durante casi más de un año. Había perdido toda esperanza, se sentía vacía, no era más que una máquina movida por el rencor. E incluso a causa de ese resentimiento puso en peligro su vida y la de sus compañeros.

Y sin embargo, fueron precisamente Korosensei y Nagisa quiénes le salvaron de ello. Quienes consiguieron arrancarle esa máscara. Precisamente ellos. Le enseñaron cómo aceptar la muerte de su hermana debidamente, que no estaba sola, que había mucha gente a su alrededor que quería ayudarla y que no debía ser una asesina solitaria, no allí, no en la clase E.

Seguramente fue esa amabilidad por parte de Nagisa, esa forma de tratarla, lo que hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas y su pulso se acelerara. Pues el recuerdo del beso de aquella noche nunca podría salir de su mente.

Se centró en mirar un único punto de la mesa durante un momento, sentía cómo sus mejillas se calentaban y su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuándo pensaba en él, no podía evitarlo.

Y es que Nagisa era todo lo que ella quería ser. Todo lo que admiraba.

Porque a primera vista parecía un chico frágil (la mayoría de las veces incluso una chica), pero era todo lo contrario. Por muy dulce o débil que el peliazul aparentara ser, esa imagen no era más que un engaño, una ilusión que cualquier persona aceptaría al conocerle y que con el tiempo corregiría. Ya que aunque parecía que el chico podría ponerse a temblar en cualquier momento, nunca sería así. Nagisa era firme, fuerte a su manera, había soportado muchas cosas en soledad, convirtiéndose en un asesino en potencia. Un demonio con sonrisa de ángel.

Ella habría dado lo que fuera por ser cómo él, por actuar cómo él, por tener lo que él tenía. Durante mucho tiempo había querido convertirse en una talentosa asesina cómo él lo era, para llevar a cabo su venganza. Quiso ser una asesina con una fachada dulce y amable, pero con un interior letal, cómo una serpiente. Cómo Shiota Nagisa.

La única diferencia entre ellos, es que Nagisa era fuerte y ella no. Por ello la derrotó, por ello la enamoró.

Pensando en eso, Kayano sonrió cómo una boba enamorada mientras miraba los objetos que había encima de la mesa.

Sí, ya lo sabía. Ya estaba segura de qué responderle a Nakamura.

Nagisa era cómo un pudín y ella no. Por eso le gustaba tanto.

Por mucho que Nagisa temblara, por mucho que se tambaleara, él jamás se derrumbaría. Seguiría siendo el chico animado y dulce de siempre, que le recibía por las mañanas con una bonita sonrisa. Y eso le gustaba, lo amaba. Ya que ella se había deshecho al primer temblor, ella era el pudín fallido y mal hecho que nadie quería, por esa razón admiraba tantísimo a los que conseguían mantenerse estables ante cualquier situación.

Con sus pensamientos corriendo a toda velocidad por su mente y su pulso acelerado, cogió el móvil que había yacido a su lado durante toda la cena y se apresuró a escribirle un mensaje a su amiga rubia.

Tal vez ella no entendería su respuesta, a lo mejor le haría incluso gracia. Seguramente a Karma también, ya que no tardaría en enterarse. Pero la enamorada era ella y tenía sus motivos, muchos motivos. Pero por ahora el único que dejaría ver sería ese.

Aunque a su parecer, era un motivo más que válido para enamorarse de Nagisa.

" _Me recuerda a un pudín."_

**Author's Note:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Sí, he vuelto, no estaba muerta, estoy aquí, sí (?) Y bueno, es bastante tarde, estoy bastante cansada e intentaré ser breve (?)
> 
> Esto forma parte de la Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Week que han organizado en tumblr y en la que también me hacía ilusión participar. Los one-shots no serán tan largos cómo en la Karushuu Week y seguramente no me de tiempo a traer algunos, pero a mí me hacía ilusión, así que aquí está. Este es el primer one-shot y su tema era "Pudding". Así que cómo todos saben, es imposible pensar en un tema con un flan sin mencionar a Kayano, así que me ha salido esto ~
> 
> Es el primer Nagikae completo que escribo y subo, así que no sé si está muy bien hecho o ha sido muy corto... No lo sé, pero estoy satisfecha. He de decir que en su momento me bloqueé, pero comparar a Nagisa con un flan siempre está bien.
> 
> Aún así espero que a alguien le haya gustado y que haya disfrutado leyéndolo ~
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~~(*-*~)


End file.
